Nadie es perfecto - YuuYu
by Rozu Takumi
Summary: Esa noche en el banquete nadie sabe que fue lo que pasó pero de algo están todos seguros: Plisetsky terminó cediendo ante los encantos de Katsuki...


**Inspirado en:** Nadie es perfecto de Los Caligaris

 **Notas:** OS situado en algún banquete donde Yuuri queda último y Yurio hace su aparición estelar, donde este tiene más de quince y acaba de debutar en senior. Un poco de OoC en Yurio para poder seguir la línea de la canción.

* * *

Esa noche en el banquete nadie sabe que fue lo que pasó.

Era la primera vez que le prestaban atención al rubio que iba detrás de Nikiforov. Algunos sólo se animaron a calificarlo como bello, como fino y delicado; pero algunos más lanzados como el suizo Giacometti, se atrevieron a darle adjetivos más fuertes, como **potrón**. Pero, a pesar de estas diferencias, todos, absolutamente todos estaban bastante calientes con él. No. No les importaba en lo más mínimo que fuera un chico.

En una esquina, el japonés que había terminado en el último lugar, lo miraba fijamente mientras bebía una copa de champagne tras otra. Su coach le había advertido que terminaría haciendo el ridículo si seguía de esa manera pero claro, cuando llevas un fracaso sobre la espalda, hacer el ridículo es lo que menos te importa...

—¿Qué piensa hacer? —murmuró por lo bajo Mila al ver que Katsuki se dirigia decidido hasta su compatriota.

—Vení, _gringura_ —lo escucharon los presentes decirle sin vergüenza alguna, a escasos centímetros del rubio. No podían contener la risa ante la desfachatez que el joven estaba mostrando. —Agarrate fuerte de mi cintura, vamo' a baila' —agregó, agarrando al ruso de la muñeca para llevarlo hacia la pista de baile.

Serían todos unos mentirosos si dijeran que no esperaban esa reacción en Plisetsky. Los veían anonadados mientras ambos se acercaban cada vez más, rozando sus cuerpos sin pudor y divirtiéndose sin prestar atención a su alrededor. El menor de los dos se sobresaltó al sentir los labios del azabache rozar su mejilla izquierda, sin embargo no se quedó atrás y buscó devolver la atención, acercándose peligrosamente a la comisura de sus labios.

—Bueno, eso fue rápido —sentenció Chris, sentándose con una de sus piernas cruzada sobre la otra, demostrando que era el principal espectador de semejante escena. De reojo podía ver que los entrenadores de ambos no los miraban con diversión, al contrario, tenían en sus rostros una mirada digna de mercenarios. Por el otro lado, el resto de sus colegas cuchicheaba sobre lo extraño que les resultaba. El suizo bufó hastiado y tomó otra copa entre sus dedos.

—Katsuki... —susurró el rubio a milímetros de los labios del susodicho. Estaba experimentando una sensación en su entrepierna que resultaba ser más familiar de lo que le gustaría admitir. Por los roces contra el cuerpo del otro, podía saber que no era el único que estaba pasando por eso. —Nos están mirando todos —agregó con notable vergüenza diciendo presente en sus mejillas. El japonés estrechó su mano para guiarlo hasta fuera del salón donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta.

Yuuri, quién se encontraba al borde de la locura, arrinconó a Plisetsky contra la pared del pasillo, ubicando una de sus piernas entre las del muchacho, rozando con su rodilla la entrepierna de este y sosteniéndolo con sus brazos por la parte baja de su espalda. El rubio se mordió el labio inferior, conteniendo un gemido que se le quería escapar. No soportando más la tortura a la que estaba siendo sometido, tomó de la parte posterior del cuello al azabache para besarlo suavemente; mas este no aguantando la excitación, convirtió el tímido contacto en un apasionado encuentro de sus lenguas. Lentamente fue acariciando sus caderas para luego, sin siquiera pedir permiso, introducir su curiosa mano entre la camisa del joven y su tersa piel. Con su otra mano, realizaba el camino inverso, presionando con suavidad el trasero firme que ese pantalón blanco que llevaba puesto lograba resaltar, dejándole poco lugar a la imaginación.

—Yuuri —masculló el rubio al mismo tiempo que con detreza, buscaba la forma de quitar las manos que tenía sobre su cuerpo. —Vamos directo al grano, —agregó sin rodeos —pero no acá. En la habitación del hotel hay más comodidad —le dedicó un guiño travieso que al japonés lo terminó de volver loco.

Al llegar a la habitación de Katsuki, la cuál quedaba más cerca del salón donde el banquete se estaba celebrando, se fue corriendo hacia el baño para quitarse de encima los malos olores que lo amenzaban con arruinar lo que vendría. Por su parte, Yuri abrió el minibar que se encontraba justo al costado de la cama y sin titubear, cogió una botella de gaseosa para darle un trago largo. Se quitó los zapatos y el saco con rapidez antes de recostarse sobre el mullido colchón, donde esperó con ansiedad que su acompañante saliera. Con cada minuto que pasaba, la presión de su miembro contra su pantalón era más incómoda.

—Ya estoy listo —lo escuchó decir. Cuando levantó la vista se encontró con la silueta abrumadora de Yuuri quién lo miraba con lujuria desde el umbral de la puerta del baño, sin nada que cubriera su cuerpo. Se ubicó encima del cuerpo del ruso pero si lo que buscaba era intimidar al menor, no lo logró en lo absoluto. El rubio, desesperado por más contacto con el japonés, se quitó con rapidez el pantalón, quedándose sólo con la camisa y su ropa interior. Los besos se volvieron más apasionados aún, provocándo en ambos una inmensa sensación de calor que inundaba sus cuerpos.

—Mierda, Yuuri, quiero más —alcanzó a balbucear al sentir el roce de la lengua del azabache contra la cara interna de sus muslos.

Katsuki le quitó con tortuosa lentitud el bóxer que llevaba a juego con su traje para dedicarse a jugar con la entrada sonrosada de Yuri. En la habitación sólo podían oírse los gemidos que el ruso intentaba ahogar contra el dorso de su mano, el obsceno sonido de los dedos húmedos, llenos de saliva del japonés entrando y saliendo de su cavidad anal, y los suspiros de este cada vez que se apartaba para admirar a su _gringura_ recostada sobre las sábanas.

—¡Metela ya! —protestó, golpeando con su puño cerrado y lleno de ira el colchón. Sin embargo, nada pasaba. Odiaba haber cedido y haberse colocado en esa posición. Las rodillas le molestaban, su espalda comenzaba a arquearse y sus caderas a descender cada vez que buscaba mayor comodidad. Cansado de esperar, observó por encima del hombro a su acompañante para descubrirlo masajeando su miembro, sin compasión. —¿Qué mierda pasa? —bufó, sentándose para quedar frente a frente.

—Se bajó —confesó entre tartamudeos mientras seguía con su trabajo manual. —Y no sube —agregó, entrando en pánico.

—Eso se soluciona fácil, idiota —respondió el ruso con un tono de voz demasiado sensual. Recostándose con su pecho contra las sábanas, tomó entre sus manos el ahora flácido miembro de Katsuki para llevárselo a la boca. Jugó varios minutos con él, rodéandolo con su lengua, llenando la punta de saliva, succionando sus testículos e incluso desviándolo hacia su mejilla cuando comenzaba a endurecer. Pero ninguna de sus tácticas daba resultado.

A Yuuri Katsuki, la verdad es que le ganó la gravedad.

* * *

 **Glosario para entender mejor los términos argentinos:**

 **potrón:** persona que es más que potro (?

 **potro/a:** persona muy hermosa, ardiente, que te hace babear; en el caso de las mujeres, alguien de curvas pronunciadas.

 **gringo:** extranjero de ojos claros (?

* * *

 _ **Ay, esto es demasiado estúpido pero necesitaba subirlo. No es lo que estoy acostumbrada a hacer -le falta precisión en las fechas, en los lugares, en prácticamente todo- pero bueno, no dejaba de atormentarme y no podía concentrarme en otra cosa porque tuve esta canción en la cabeza durante todo el día. Nada, basicamente eso. Espero que se diviertan un poco con esto xD**_


End file.
